


Go on a Road Trip they said

by Apollynos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Smut, Road Trips, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: >>Go on a Road Trip they said.<< Once in his life João listend to an advice and he has no clue if these things that came up from this are good or bad. But those strange dutch man was sure the best thing that could happen in his life.>>No One said that I'm funny :) I write this only for practice and fun xD





	1. How portuguese solve their problems

**Author's Note:**

> Short Note - Normally I don't write them...
> 
> So this is my first FanFiction in Englisch and it will be a small FF to practice some writing x3  
> If you find something that is wrong - Please let me know! :)
> 
> Have fun reading the first Chapter of this FF <3

>>C’mon, go an a Road Trip!<< they said.  
>>It makes so much fun and it’ll change you!<< they said.  
>>It’ll widens your horizon!<< they said.

What they didn’t tell João was the fact that it can well happen that you are with the old rental car just so in the middle of the highway somewhere in nowhere and then the engine die and of course just now no soul drives past.  
And its 2 o'clock in the morning, there are only a few People who are traveling.  
Maybe you have luck and its your direction.  
During the week.  
On any highway in the States.

What a time to be alive…

And yes, guessed right - João had absolutely no idea where exactly he was and what he should do, in addition to being frustrated and wait, because the mobile phone receiving was poorly here. 

„Crap. Why we actually have mobile phones when it doesn’t work in emergency situations?!“ the Portuguese sighed in frustration, letting his mobile phone sink back into his jacket pocket, he leans against the broken car and stroking through his wild dark hair. He put out his Cigarettes from his Pockets and lit it; He inhaled the nicotine with a deep breath and exhaled the smoke a few seconds later.  
Now he felt a little better.  
But only a litte…

Because his car won’t start with that.  
And that annoyed the Portuguese a little more than he would admit.

Sighing, he craned his head back and looked into the clear starry sky.  
At least he had a nice view.  
And it was warm.

João dropped his head again, closed his eyes and massaged his temples. "Well, I should see it positive, it could be worse," he whispered to himself and looked at the glowing cigarette between his fingers: "It could rain."

He opened his eyes as he realized what he was saying and immediately sent a blessing to Heaven that the statement was definitely not meant that way and he did not want to summon up a rain - in the deep hope that God would be merciful. At least once in his life.

But ... What was he hoping for? He knew he would regret his sentence… and no sooner had he let out his joking phrase, the first raining drops came down and it was not long before it began completely to rain.

Annoyed, João rolled his eyes and stub out the cigarette on the floor, he opened his car door and sat in, pulled his legs closer to his body and crossed his arms.  
Currently, he could pass easily as a small child, which was banished by mom and dad from the gas station back into the car, because it could show not behave.

Well, that would be his favorite now because then the ride might go on.

But like this?  
Sadly, no. Unfortunately, you have to disappoint João and that did not please the Portuguese.

Sullenly, he grumbled in front of himself and snuggled in more comfortable - at least as comfortable as it gets.  
He closed his eyes and decided that sleeping or resting would not solve his problem, but at least he could ignore it - Only to worry about it after his rest, of course.  
Yes that sounds like a Plan.  
A pretty good Plan.

João yawned heartily and leaned his head drowsily on the inside of the window, he noticed that the driving and the stress had just made him really tired, because within seconds he had come to the land of dreams. Not noticing that a car drove by and actually stopped by his car.


	2. Strange things happen all the time

Why exactly the car stopped the driver obviously did not know himself, because the blonde dutch man struggled with himself if he should not rather continue driving.   
Usually he would do that, at least it would fits more to his character, but after having a smoke of interesting substances that relax deeply and seem to make him kind of nice - he thought that, 'cause it would explain his decision. He step out of his car and went to the abandoned car. He knocked on the windowpane and waited for a response.

The respond came amazingly prompt, because the passenger door of the car was opened quickly and a brunette young man literally dodged out and looked up out of big sleepy green eyes.

And again - why had Tim stopped?

"Are you God?!", the stranger asked excited.  
Tim raised his eyebrow skeptically and replied, "No, I'm just high."  
"Ah..High on the highway so, nice," the other replied with a strong Portuguese accent and a wry smile on his face.  
Tim rolled his eyes and mumbled softly, "Oh, do not be such a joker again."  
"Believe me, I'm more like that," the brunette said with a grin and held out his hand to Tim: "Olá I'm João."  
"Tim. Hello."

At first, they stared at each other almost until Tim noticed he wanted to ask what João was doing with his car at this time on the highway.

"Tell me, what are you doing here so late?" He asked and looked at him. João smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders indecisively "Funny story, well, just half the fun, I wanted to make a road trip, and somehow the rental car broke down. Well, now I'm standing here and can not go on."  
"Shall I help you jump-start?" Tim offered.  
"That would be nice if that works, then at least I could finally continue," João said with relief.

And so the two unequal strangers tried to get the car of João to work.

However, as luck would have it, the car remained stubborn and strained a little the frustrated nerves of João.

"I'm a little sorry for you now," Tim admitted honestly as he walked to João's car and pulled back the cables.  
"Hm. Just annoying but good, then I'll probably continue by walking and hope that I find somewhere a rental car that works," João shrugged but his frustration could still be seen.

And then Tim did something where he did not know if he would not regret it later.   
"You can also drive a while with me, if you like?"  
João looked up in surprise - Tim was more like a 'leave me alone in peace, I hate people'-Guy even if he had something. He guessed it was just his annoyed look and those glassy blue eyes that were somehow beautiful. João left the topic quick but tries to focus again, so he nodded joyfully and smiled "Obrigado, that would be very nice of you."

Tim forced himself to twitch the corner of his mouth and walked to his car, followed by the sympathetic, lively João.

That could tend to be interesting, Tim thought as he started the engine.


End file.
